Coffee Shop
The Coffee Shop is a brown building located in the Town. The first story of the Coffee Shop has red couches and a serving counter. Players can also play the mini-game, Bean Counters, by catching the Java bean bags. The second floor is called the Book Room. In the Book Room, players can play Mancala. The Coffee Shop is the one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin staying nearly the same way since Penguin Chat 3. The Shop holds a legacy of having huge decorations for parties. It is also the most frequent place where free items are located in parties. Fictional Jobs *Sometimes Penguins pretend to get "jobs" at the coffee shop. Types are: #Owner sit/stand at coffee shop desk. ##Outfits: Coffee Apron. #Waiter Penguins who are hired by owner to serve the customers, usually go behind the desk and make the order themselves. ##Outfit: Cake apon and chef's hat/ice cream apron/coffee apron #Security Guard. Stands at door and stops robbers. ##Outfit: Secret Agent clothes. (Sunglasses, Bow tie and spy suit.) #Delivery guy. Drives around club penguin and delivers items to restaurants. Sometimes stops at coffee shop to deliver food. ##Outfit:Delivery hat,delivery outfit. Trivia *The first pin in Club Penguin was found here. *Although it is unknown why, the back of the coffee shop, as proven in some secret missions, has a jar of ketchup and a jar of mustard. When you click the ketchup and mustard in the missions it says Ketchup and Mustard in your coffee? *The stairs that lead to the Book Room must either be spiral, or have a landing in between it and the Shop. *Mancala was here during the first beta testing days, and was moved to the Book Room after two days. *The anniversary parties have always been held there. *It was one of the first rooms in Club Penguin. *In Mission 1, if you fix and look in the telescope, when you move to the Town, behind the coffee shop, there is the Ice Rink. This is unknown why they had put it there. But some Penguins say this is false because if you go to the Ice Rink, you cannot see the Coffee Shop. But it might be true because in a future mission they might show that the Coffee Shop is behind the Rink because they might give the player a 360 degree view. *During the Penguin Chat 3 era there was no book Room. *As revealed in a picture of the Town from the other view, the Coffee Shop has a building behind it. It is unknown why it is there. **There are rumours that the building behind it is the place where all Java Bean Bag stored. *During the construction of the 2010 Music Jam, the couch and the little table was moved near the Book Room stairs. If they blocked the Book Room and removed the couch and the carpet (also the construction), it would look like the PC3 era. *If you click the menu board, it turns from coffee & croissants to tea & scones. *It is the only building in the Town where we have never seen the rooftop of it. *The music in this room is the same as the music from the Winter Luau 2006. *The Club Penguin Team made a mistake when drawing the room. The view of the Coffee Shop exterior from the Town has the window at the right hand side of the door, but the window when viewed from the Coffee Shop, is at the left of the door. The window should have been to the right of the door, but to do this, the entire Coffee Shop interior would have to be flipped. Similar mistakes happened at the Pet Shop and the Dojo. Parties *The Shop had water couches and a pool in the middle of the shop during the Water Party 2007, as well as a Slushie maker on the counter. *So far, every Club Penguin anniversary party happened in the Coffee Shop. *The interior of the Coffee Shop during the Winter Fiesta 2008 looked like the inside of a Mexican seaside villa. *The Coffee Shop was called Mermaid's Coffee during the Sub-Marine Party 2008. *During April Fools 2008 Party, the Coffee Shop turned into what looked like a crayon drawing. *On the 2008 Rockhopper And Yarr's Arrival Party the message board at the Coffee Shop said "Avast me hearties!" and there was a treasure chest there. *During the 2008 Penguin Games, the coffee shop was Team Red's house. *During the Medieval Party 2008 and 2009, the Coffee Shop looked like a royal feast. *During the Music Jam 2008, You could change the message board to "Rock & Roll". *During the Music Jam 2008, the Coffee Shop had an open microphone poetry corner. *During Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary party you change the message on the board to cake and ice-cream. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the exterior was decorated, but the interior was not, which is very strange because the Coffee Shop is known for having the best interior decorations in parties. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009, it was decorated green except for one beige patch at the left which had a bucket full of old shamrock hats. This is a running gag in the St Patrick's Day parties. *During the Music Jam 2009 it was a blue colour, with strobe lighting and a picture of Rock Legend. *During the 4th Year Anniversary Party it was decorated the colors of the party hat. *At the Halloween Party 2009, Night of the Living Sled was displayed on a black and white screen in front of the window. *During Holiday Party 2009, the Coffee Shop had tables and a working train. *During Music Jam 2010 the interior remained the same from last year's Music Jam, but the strobe lighting was replaced by a coat rack. *During the 5th Anniversary Party, It was decorated with 5 colours, and played musics from the Water Party. Pins *Shamrock Pin *Cactus Pin *Holly Pin *Goblet Pin *Toy Sailboat Pin *Hot Chocolate Pin *Sleeping Bag Pin SWFs *The Coffee Shop Gallery File:Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|The Penguin Chat 3 Coffee Shop File:Bday.jpg|During the 1st Anniversary Party File:summer coffee shop.PNG|The coffee shop during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 File:coffee-shop.png|The coffee shop during the Water Party 2007 2nd Anniversary Party.jpg|During the 2nd Anniversary Party. File:Aprilfools2008coffeeshop.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008 File:Music_Jam_Coffee_Shop.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgcoffeeshop.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 File:Swfcoffee.jpg|An .swf of the Coffee Shop in the 3rd Anniversary Party. File:Halloween 2008 Coffee Shop.PNG|The Coffee Shop during the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08CoffeeShop.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 File:Coffe_Shop_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 File:COFFEEshopSTpatricks.png|The Coffee Shop at the St Patrick's day 2009. File:Coffee af09.png|The April Fools Party 2009. File:Ff095.png|During the The Fair 2009 File:Coffeeshopparty5.png|During the 4th Anniversary Party. File:Coffee09.png|The Coffee Shop during the Halloween Party 2009. File:Christmas_Party_2009_Coffee_Shop.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 File:MedievalParty2010Coffee_Shop.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Coffee_Shop.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010. Category:Places Category:Town